


Dear Rabbit Prompts, Drabbles, AUs, and Other Things

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Dear Rabbit Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, bunch of random prompts and writings in the universe of my oc fanfic, dear rabbit which you can find on this ao3 account, should probably read the story just to understand characters and dynamics but its up to you, so this'll be a bit random probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Bunch of prompts, drabbles, aus, and bits of writing set in the universe of my Teen Wolf OC fanfiction, 'Dear Rabbit' which can be found on this AO3. Probably best to read it to get a grasp on characters etc. before reading these but its up to you. :) x





	1. The One Where Jackson and Lottie Agree On Something

**Author's Note:**

> Fiercefray on Tumblr| 'You brought this request on yourself with all the Dear Rabbit awesomeness. And because their hatred and sarcasm with each other amuses me. “Did we just agree on something?” “God, the world really is ending.” with Lottie and Jackson'

“You’re both fucking insane. What you asshats are just going to go marching off after a killer werewolf? What’s wrong with you? Did you both get dropped on your heads as babies?” As much as Jackson’s rather harsh and somewhat cruel rhetoric made me roll my eyes, he was also correct. Stiles and Scott’s usual antics revolving around fighting werewolves who wanted to kill us was ridiculous. Absolutely insane. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked between my two best friends. I’m sure it was quite the sight, me standing side by side with Jackson both of us acting like disapproving parents. One a bit nastier than the other. But, he was in fact correct. And they were idiots. Lovable idiots. But idiots. 

“Jackass is right. This is dangerous, guys. Seriously…ridiculously dangerous. Like insane levels of dangerous. I mean bloody hell we’re teenagers, not the Avengers! We could  _die_. We could be  _maimed._  Do you want to be maimed? Killed? Tortured? Eaten?”

Jackson turned to look at me, his own arms crossed, our bodies almost identical in stance. One eyebrow raised, a look of confusion crossing his features. Not that that was uncommon. He was after all Jackson Whittemore, supreme jock. Not exactly the smartest person i’ve ever met. 

“Wait. Did we just agree on something?”

“God, the world really is ending. Hell has frozen over. The dead have risen from their graves. We actually agreed on something.”

“You’re still a punkass bitch.” He said as if to make himself more comfortable with the realisation that we had something absolutely minuscule in common.

“You’re still my mortal enemy, but hey, we can’t have everything.” It was good to know that despite agreeing we were still the same. We still hated each other with a burning passion and would never get along. Things never change. 


	2. The One Where You Tell Lottie and Dori You're A Druid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fiercefray on Tumblr| 'I know it’s a one shot and that I’ve been trying to avoid sending those to you since you’re usually swarmed with them, but I had to with this one. (One shot): imagine Dori and Lottie finding out you’re a Druid'
> 
> Type: Reader Insert
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“You’re a what?” You watched Lottie as she stared at you behind thick glasses, a look of confusion clearly turned on you. Next to her Dori stood, looking more intrigued than confused at your declaration. 

“A druid.” You had originally thought it would be terrifying to tell them because they could hate you, turns out the most terrifying thing was Lottie’s confused face at the word. 

“Like from dungeons and dragons?” It wasn’t far off, nature based powers, an affinity for plants, that sort of thing, but it was amusing to think that a fantasy role playing game was the first thing she thought of when you said ‘druid’.

“Seriously?” Dori turned to her step-sister looking at her like she was some sort of strange alien, “Dungeons and dragons was your first thought?”

“What? Would you rather I assume evil cultist that lives in a wood?” You watched the two of them bicker back and forth for a moment, Lottie arguing that her original thought was perfectly valid and Dori arguing that it was the most riduclous thing she’d ever heard.

“I mean-” You cut Dori off, “Yeah, like dungeons and dragons.” 

“That’s so cool, can you talk to trees? Cause there’s this tree in our garden and i’m pretty sure it’s lonely an-”

“I wouldn’t call it talking…so much as knowing how they feel.” 

“Oh my god, that’s so cool” 


	3. The One Where You and Lottie Get Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 'Fiercefray on Tumblr| '"Ask me again when we aren't in the middle of a hostage situation." with Lottie'
> 
> Type: Reader Insert
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“Hey, do you want to go to the Cinema this week?” You called out behind you, Lottie and yourself tied back to back against a post. Peter Hale of all people sat in the corner watching you two like you were answer to all his werewolfy, power hungry problems.

“Ask me again when we aren’t in the middle of a hostage situation.”

“No, but seriously? Cause I really want to see Spider-Man and no one wants to go with me, cause the boys have already seen it and-”

“Fine, yes, yes, but first can we please focus on the fact that that asshole has tied us up!” Lottie cut you off, you could her head bang back against the post with a sigh. You couldn’t blame her you were both in the shittiest situation. I mean why did it have to be you two? Why couldn’t it have been someone more deserving like Jackson? Or that creepy guy that always stands on that particular street corner?

“Yeah, hey, Peter? Why are we tied up?” You asked, turning your gaze to the older man who had been brooding in the corner like a creep. Which he was. He was most definitely a creep. 

“You’re really asking me this?”

“Well, yeah, I mean is this to get Scott here or? Is it just cause you’re lonely? Cause you really shouldn’t kidnap teenagers if you’re lonely.” 

“He’s a dick of course he’s lonely!” 

“You two are going to give me a headache if Scott doesn’t get here soon.”

“So it is Scott!”     


	4. The One Where Lottie Needs To Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 'Fiercefray on Tumblr| "I need a nap. Like now." with Lottie!'
> 
> Type: Drabble/Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“I need a nap. Like now.” The girl in question felt like she was about to fall asleep where she stood, Pack meeting or not (she can’t even comprehend sometimes how she got to the stage that a werewolf meeting wasn’t so interesting that she couldn’t fall asleep).

“Lottie, you always nap.” She knew that, Lottie was well aware that most of the time if she wasn’t working or at school she was asleep. Her teenage brain could no longer handle the idea of staying awake for long periods of time and it was slowly killing her. She missed being 10 when she had more energy than she knew what to do with. 

“Exactly! My body is expecting me to nap, Stiles!” Lottie pressed her forehead into his shoulder, she just wanted to sleep was that so much to ask. Admittedly it was only 5 pm but…

“Well…we’re going to be here for a while.” 

She wasn’t sure when they moved from standing to sitting on the floor, or at what point Stiles’ legs became her cushion, but they did and it was becoming even harder to stay awake. Especially as fingers were carding through her hair. 

Lottie would never admit it, in fact she would continue to deny it for 10 whole years, but she fell asleep during that meeting and didn’t even wake up when the others tried…and had to be carried to a familiar jeep before being taken home and tucked into her bed. She would deny this and instead insist that she was resting her eyes and making the others do the work for her. 


	5. The One With The Scary Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 'AU: Dori takes Lydia to a scary movie so that she can comfort her when she gets scared, but it’s actually Dori that gets terrified.'
> 
> Type: Drabble/Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

Dori had thought it was a good idea. Taking Lydia to the movies seemed downright perfect at the time. I mean a scary movie was sure to boost her reputation after she braved the horrors. A bonus was of course that Lydia would cuddle up and cower against her and who didn’t want that? It was like a great dream.

What she didn’t predict was that she would, herself, in fact be more terrified than Lottie when she’d been told to hug Mr. Giggle the Clown at her 7th birthday party. It was not a good day. Lottie had cried, run away and it had taken an hour to find her where she was huddled up under a bush. 

When you watch a scary movie there are certain triggers that set warning bells off in your mind. The way the music increases in pace, the creaking of a door, the camera angles…and while every time a jump was coming up Dori knew it was going to happen she still had to stop herself from screaming and found herself inching closer and closer to Lydia. With each scare she could feel that shred of dignity she had fading away and she knew that Lydia was smirking besides her.

It was with a final scare that she curled into Lydia’s side, arms wrapped around the other girl and face pressed into her stomach. “Scared?” The question was directed at her with a smugness, as a hand gently curled through her hair.

“No…” Dori mumbled it into Lydia’s shirt and she knew she wasn’t convincing anyone, but Lydia simply hummed and it was that allowance for her to pretend that she had a shred of bravery and dignity left that made her love Lydia so much. She just went along with Dori’s antics. 

“Of course not, baby”


	6. The One With The Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dear Rabbit AU: “So we’ve been arranged to be married since we were thirteen but we live in different countries so we started calling each other every day and we’ve never met in person but I’ve totally fallen for you and now we’re older and we’re meeting in person for the first time”
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe/Drabble
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“Hi…” There was nothing more terrifying that moment than being stood there. Stood in front of a guy i’d been engaged to for the past 5 or so years who i’d never met before in my life, who i’d spoken too vast amounts over the phone…and who i’d gained a rather large crush on despite the fact i’d never met him before…It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. 

“Hi…” I guess it was supposed to be calming that he seemed equally as nervous and scared as I did. It was odd being engaged to someone you knew but didn’t know…we had no choice in the matter and yet oddly I didn’t mind all that much. Perhaps it was because I knew him more than most would know their betrothed or that he was a good guy from what I knew…I could have been stuck with someone like that Jackson Whittemore instead…

“I’m Lo-” I was fiddling with the ends of my sleeves as I spoke, finding myself cut off was perhaps more nerve wracking than anything and yet…

“Lottie…I’m S-” I couldn’t help but do the same to him. It was like we were trying to find our feet with each other, all the while our families looked on from a few meters away, gossiping about the foreseeable future we had together, about the union between two families. 

“Stiles, I know…” We were acting like we didn’t know each other and in a way we didn’t. Meeting someone who previously you only knew by voice and by late night ponderings was different than anything i’d ever experience. How do you know where you stand with your fiance when you’ve never spent a day of your life with them? It didn’t help that I liked him…I liked what I knew of him…I liked how he spoke and the things we talked about, it was like talking to your school time crush except knowing that you were engaged.

“So…we’re, um….we’re engaged…” It was obvious we were both nervous creatures, two nervous little fawns bouncing around each other unsure what was right to say and what was wrong so we stuck to facts. Facts like our impending marriage, I doubt the wedding would be long off if the fact we were finally meeting was anything to show for. I wasn’t scared and yet I was, I was scared of spending my life with someone who might grow to hate me and yet excited because it was with Stiles who was, as far as I was aware, nice and funny and seemed to get along with me well…when we weren’t meeting for the first time and scared beyond all belief. 

“Yeah…we’re, um…definitely…definitely engaged…”

“This was so much easier over the phone.” I had nothing to do except express my agreement with him, it was easier, I felt like I wasn’t trying to navigate around landmines and yet did I need to feel like that? It wasn’t as if we were different people entirely…and yet it felt rather like that…

“Agreed…”


	7. The One Where Stiles Upsets Lottie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stiles phones Theodora/Dori to ask advice regarding how to make Lottie happy with him again after he pissed her off.
> 
> Type: Drabble
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“Theo you’re seriously not helping, she’s still giving me that look you know the one where she looks like  _she might actually be capable of killing someone_?!” Dori to be totally honest with herself wasn’t completely listening to Stiles over the end of her phone, she was to be entirely truthful more focused on writing a list of all the possible things she could look for for Lydia’s Christmas present. Stiles had apparently found a way to piss Lottie off for the first time in a long, long while, in fact Dori was surprised that Lottie could even get mad at him…but clearly she wasn’t completely blinded by their closeness. 

“You’re not even trying! It’s only Lottie for god sake,  _woman up!_ ” Stiles had decided that perhaps phoning Theodora of all people for help was a bad decision. All he’d gotten was half-hearted advice and being told repeatedly that it was obviously his fault…which it was…he had been a dick, but still! He didn’t like the silent treatment from Lottie or the glares that felt way too icy to belong to her. 

“I  _am_ , alright? I’m trying…it’s just not working…”

“Stiles you’re honestly the dumbest smart person right now…think, you know her as well as I do if not better…what would she want you to do?” So he did think…and he realised that well…of all the things he’d tried…of all the things he’d attempted in the past hour he hadn’t even thought to simply apologise…and then he felt like an even bigger douche bag. 

“Say sorry?”

“ _Finally_! Go apologise, you idiot!” It was a certainty he might have been a friend and a good guy, but he was also a complete ass. The biggest ass, the ass who forgot that apologising was an opinion. Go Stiles! Most amazing friend of the year!


	8. The One With The Haunted Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU: “We both work the late shift at this haunted museum” 
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe/Drabble
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

Having the late night shift for some people might very well have been a perfectly normal, perfectly enjoyable, non-traumatic experience. But for me?Well it was about as fun as being an extra on ‘Saw’ or being stuck in the pit with a Rancore. Why? Well I didn’t work in some nice restaurant or late night fast food place. I didn’t even work in a strip club for God’s sake! I worked at Beacon Hills War Museum, which was exceedingly old, exceedingly creepy, and exceedingly haunted. It was founded in 1856 and housed any and all of the town’s history…

The only bright spot to working at the bloody place late into the night was my co-worker. Stiles Stilinski. He was an odd, but likable sort of man; nerdy, cute, and with enough energy to cause my usually sleep deprived self to perk up. However, there was one thing we agreed wholeheartedly on, that not only was that the museum was haunted and evil, but that we hated being there at night.

Stiles stayed because of the money. He’d moved back to Beacon Hills after university and needed something to fund him. Me? I stayed because if I left him all alone i’d feel guilty, worry about him, and (don’t tell him) would miss him immensely.

He wasn’t my only friend in town after moving out here from England with my family, but I enjoyed his company…and his face. Not that he needed to know that little tidbit.

He made staying at that dreadful place almost worth it. I say almost because currently I was tightly gripping a torch as I meandered down a cold, dark hallway.

The shapes of statues and figures kept causing me to jump as my light bounced off them causing shapes to play with my mind. A particularly lifelike figure of General Luna O. Wolfmann looked for a second like some sort of serial Killer with its snarling teeth. Causing me to gulp heavily and close my eyes tight. Why had I chosen to work here? I was the biggest scaredy cat in the entirety of Beacon Hills. There were two year olds braver than me.

"RAWR!!” A loud yell and the jumping  out of a large shadowy figure caused me to scream at a pitch only dogs could hear.

“Ahh!” I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet until I fell hard onto my backside against the harsh stone floor letting out an ooph as I went tumbling down.

“Oh my god-” the figure revealed itself; a pair of honey coloured eyes stared down at me amused. “That was the best scream ever, Lottie!”

“Ugh..I hate you, idiot” I grabbed the large hand offered to me, allowing him to haul me to my feet. He as such a moron. Of all the times he had to be an ass it had to be in the middle of the night when I was already so scared.

“No you don’t!” He was teasing me; singing out the words with a small half smile on his face. I frowned and crossed my arms leaning on one hip allowing the silence to take over.

“Don’t be like that…i’m, uh, sorry for, um, scaring you like…” I continued to ignore him, looking anywhere but at him, the ground, the walls, the ceiling, eve the creepy ass statues.

“Come on, Lottie, talk to me” Once again my silence continued, until two arms twisted around my waist and lifted me up into the air. I panicked grabbing a hold of Stiles all the while yelling at him to let me go.

“Put me down!” There was something unnerving about being lifted off the ground suddenly, and I felt very much relieved when he set me back down onto my feet. 

“Ha! Got you to talk”

“Nerd…” I picked my torch up off the floor where it had fallen and kept walking…this was going to be a long night, I could already tell…


	9. The One With All The Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 'Prompt where Lottie and Stiles are forced to work in a group project together and it turns out to be complete chaos'
> 
> Type: Prompt/Drabble
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“Stilinski, you’re with Keen!” Sometimes school can be a bore…really, even if werewolves running around…mainly doing school projects was the boring part especially as Coach usually stopped Stiles and I from working together…except this time he hadn’t…and I wasn’t the only one who thought that was weird.

“Seriously?” I looked behind me to see Stiles raising an eyebrow at Coach like he wasn’t sure if this was a joke or not, but since it had been a good year since we were partnered together I couldn’t blame him…was Coach tripping on LSD? 

“You have a problem with that?”

“No, I’m just wondering why you’re letting  _us_ work together…I thou-” That after that one time we used a million pieces of sugar paper and tonnes of glitter to do a presentation on the stock market, the Coach might be a bit apprehensive about putting us together…

“Just do it.”

“Right…shutting up…” I turned around properly in my seat throwing Stiles a grin, I was going to try to get us to do some actual work…but knowing the two of us…it might not actually happen especially with the project being on importing and exporting, there’s only so many ways to make that fun…one of which is glitter. 

Which actually started it rather well to be honest, we sat down at Stiles’ kitchen table and wrote up as much as we could from text books and google onto a piece of sugar paper…but started getting bored and then we found some colouring pens, glitter glue, pom poms, and all manner of crafty things at the store and then we ended up making…well an abomination really…there also may have been a glitter fight and perhaps it all ended badly…and perhaps Coach was horrified by our presentation on the Friday, but he knew what he was getting into at the end of the day and really he can’t blame us for making the best piece of art on importing and exporting anyone has ever seen!


	10. The One With The Chloroform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: University AU: “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe/Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

There was a lot of reasons that I was wandering the corridors of my university campus at 2 in the morning, many of which involved an inability to sleep and the need to find something to do…that being said I hadn’t expected to see anyone else, not unless they were a slasher flick antagonist aiming to murder me. 

So you can imagine my horror when I walk past the science labs to see a shadowy figure moving about. I stood still in the corridor, in my pajamas contemplating what I should do. I hadn’t even come to a decision when the figure turned on the lights obviously looking for something. I was rather relieved to see who it was…and it wasn’t Jason from Friday 13th. 

Opening up the lab door I called out to the figure, “Stiles…? What are you doing?” The boy turned around faster than you could say hail hydra and stared at me awkwardly for an extended period of time. Stiles wasn’t in any of my lectures in fact he did a completely different course to me, but I knew him through friends and he was…odd…nice, but odd at times. Times like right now.

“…I needed chloroform…” He winced at his own words and I felt my brow furrow as I frowned at him holding a little bottle of liquid. Stiles wasn’t dangerous…or at least as far as I was aware he wasn’t, but there is always going to be sliver of doubt when someone tells you they were in the labs at 2 in the morning because they wanted chloroform of all chemicals…

“Oookay? Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?” I rubbed a hand underneath my glasses, I would have to thank Stiles for actually inducing sleep in me at least after this I might get a good few hours of sleep before my lecture on the Victorian underworld. 

“ _My roommate is the devil incarnate and won’t let me sleep and all I want to do is go to bed but he won’t shut up and I hate him and I want some peace and quiet and please don’t tell anyone I was here because i’ll get in trouble and i’m too young to die_!” Stiles spoke without taking even one breath and it was rather dazzling to be honest, but I managed to understand it well enough to know that he wasn’t about to kill someone, but probably knock his roommate out cold…which wasn’t any of my business nor was it my problem.

“Okay…I never saw any of this…at all…ever…” I sighed, shaking my head, waving my goodbyes over my shoulder as I walked back out the door intending to get to my bed. 

“Thanks! You’re the best, Lottie!” I looked back over my shoulder at him, nodding lightly at him, almost grateful i’d had the random encounter that night. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know…”


	11. The One With The Art Cupboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”
> 
> Type: Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

Stiles Stilinski had only wanted to get some paint from the supply cupboard so he could continue with his final piece. He hadn’t expected to find a very tiny person with dark brown hair, wide eyes, and a pair of rather large glasses to be squashed inside up against one of the corners between a box of sketchbooks and a shelf filled with inks. 

He especially didn’t expect the figure to blink up at him, put a finger to her lips and whisper “Shhh, i’m hiding…” in the most childlike yet serious tone he’d heard to date. He wasn’t quite sure who she was…he’d seen her around, sometimes Lydia was with her or even Dori. He thought that they were related, but he couldn’t be all too sure. 

“Why?” He asked while reaching up for the pot of blue paint that he needed sat on the shelf, he tossed the pot from hand to had as he watched the girl. She looked rather surprised that he’d stuck around to be honest. 

“Lydia said she was going to force me into a pair of heels to make me taller, but I don’t want to fall, break my neck, and die…and Lydia is kind of scary…” Lottie didn’t like it when Lydia tried to make her wear clothes or shoes that she wasn’t used to. Not that that needed to be explained, the boy she knew of passingly thanks to her friends probably already guessed that. She had heard he was fairly smart after all…

“That sounds like Lydia…you going to be okay in here? In the dark? All by yourself?” Stiles wasn’t sure, but it felt wrong to just leave her cowering behind some boxes, but then he couldn’t exactly skip the rest of his lesson when he needed to get this painting done on a deadline. 

“I’ve got fanfiction, so i’m okay.” The dark haired girl waved her phone at him and he almost laughed, at least she wouldn’t get bored and destroy the cupboard…not that he expected her to…she wasn’t a dog or anything after all.

“Alright, well…it was…’nice’ to meet you…?”

“Charlotte, it was nice meeting you Stiles…” He shook his head in mild disbelief as he left the little supply closet and returned to his classroom, of all the things that could have possibly happened when he went to fetch paint he hadn’t imagines that it would be him running into a hiding hobbit in the closet. 


	12. The One With The Finger Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “whenever you saw me you’d shout ‘WHOOOOOOOOO’ really loudly and then do finger guns at me before walking off to god knows where”
> 
> Type: Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

There were some things that Lottie was consistently confused about on a daily basis and one of those things was Stiles Stilinski. Not the actual boy himself, but the fact that he would act rather peculiar whenever he saw her. 

She always knew when he was around, usually because she’d hear a massive loud “WHOOOOOO” directed at her, and every time she turned to look? He’d be there pointing finger guns at her before striding off as if nothing had happened. 

It was slowly getting normal, but it still baffled her and she was rather curious if she was being honest about why he did it…but she just noted it down as one of his peculiar quirks…or perhaps a weird mating ritual that she hadn’t cottoned onto yet.


	13. The One In The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Submitted by anon: 'I don’t know who you are, how you got here or why you’re stood on my porch in the rain but get the hell inside before you catch hypothermia!’ - could you do a Dear Rabbit au with that? (Chile) 
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

It was really really cold out here. I wasn’t entirely sure where I was or what was going on all I knew was that it was cold and it was incredibly wet and I’m pretty sure I was lost. I’d run out after a fight with my roommate which on second thought wasn’t a good idea at all. 

“Hey! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” I looked up at the voice that yelled out, stood in the doorway of a house was young man, he came walking out the house in nothing but a shirt and some sweat pants and I wanted to tell him to get back inside before he got all wet and cold… 

“No…I…no…” I didn’t think I was hurt…I mean I was upset and I was cold, but I wasn’t hurt. The man took me gently by the warm and started leading me towards the warm light coming from the house. His house I presumed. 

“C’mon, lets get you inside before you catch hypothermia…” I let the young man guide me inside and out of the rain and cold and up a set of stairs, before watching him search about in a set of drawers. 

He pulled out a bundle of clothing before ushering me towards a new room, a bathroom. “Have a warm shower and get dressed, if you need me i’ll be downstairs…”

“Charlotte.” I offered my name, shivering heavily as I held the clothes out and far enough away from me so that they wouldn’t get damp as well. I couldn’t help, but be amazed by the extraordinary kindness I was receiving. 

“Stiles…” The stranger offered, it was calming to have a name even if my mother would be screaming about me entering a strangers home in the middle of the night…

“Thank you…for the help…” Stiles smiled at me from the doorway, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck carefully. “It’s fine…I couldn’t just leave you out there, it’s the coldest night of the year!” I hadn’t know that…the coldest night of the year? Really? What luck I seemed to have…

I watched him leaving before closing and locking the door. The warm shower was one of the best feelings i’d experienced in a long while, my limbs stopped shivering and the warmth returned to me. It felt amazing as did getting into a bunch of dry, soft clothes. 

I padded my way down the stairs, peering around a corner to find Stiles sat on a kitchen table two mugs in front of him. Hearing my feet he turned to me smiling softly before pointing at a mug. “I made hot chocolate…” 

I slid into the seat in front of him, grasping the hot mug between my hands “Thank you, you really didn’t have to do all this…” The hot chocolate was delicious and spread warmth further throughout me. I was incredibly thankful for all the help Stiles had given me, a complete stranger. 

“Why were you wandering about in a downpour?”  I put down the mug…and turned my eyes to him, pushing my glasses up my nose. 

“I had a…falling out with my roommate…she may have kicked me out for the evening…” The falling out had been over her bringing back multiple people to the room every night so she could get her rocks off. I’d told her I was fed up of being thrown out at odd hours and she’d literally thrown me out…it had been an uncomfortable experience to say the least. 

“Christ…you need a new roommate!” He appeared horrified that she’d kicked me out on tonight of all nights and I had to agree with him. I couldn’t have gotten a worse roommate if I tried!

“You’re telling me…” I finished off the mug and rested my head against my hand tiredly. Stiles was, now that I looked at him, not only a kind man, but a somewhat attractive one…I felt like i’d seen him before and maybe I had in passing…

“Well I guess that’s settled then, you’re staying here tonight!”

“Oh no! I couldn’t!” I had already taken more than enough from him, I could easily walk to a nearby motel and get a room for the night instead! I certainly didn’t want to bother him! 

“You can and you will, have you had any dinner tonight?” 

“No…” I reluctantly answered, my eyes following him from my seat as he stood up from his place at the table and walked towards his fridge…this was too much honestly, he was way too kind and I couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for bothering him so much!

“Dinner it is, sit tight…” He began grabbing all sorts of foods and putting them on the side. Nobody had cooked for me or gone through all this trouble since I started University some many years ago…I was hopelessly stuck between admiration and guilt. 

“Really! You don’t have to do this! Let me help!” 

“Nope, you are going to sit there and get better from your little stroll into a storm.” I disagreed that it was a storm it was anything, but…well I didn’t think it was that bad at least. But Stiles seemed to completely disagree. 

“Bu-” One look from him and I shut up…he very obviously wanted me to rest, not that I felt I needed to…after getting warm against I felt relatively fine. I felt horrible for taking up so much of his space and time…he really didn’t need to do this…

Dinner despite feeling guilty was lovely and I soon found myself being tucked into a bed and told to rest…I had found myself comforted by his presence, despite all reservations…I quite liked it here.


	14. The One Where Lottie Goes Loopy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Headcannon where Charlotte gets her wisdom teeth out or some other surgery that requires the loopy anesthesia and Stiles is rolling on the floor laughing because of the stuff she says <3
> 
> Type: Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

He’d been waiting around in the dentist’s waiting room for a good solid amount of time and he actually got incredibly bored before Lottie’s dentist came out and told him she was done with having all her wisdom teeth taken out. He certainly didn’t envy her in that moment.

“Hey..how we feeling?” He took her by the arm leading her out of the surgery room as she walked haphazardly out, almost as if she was drunk. It was amusing, but he winced at the obvious bruising to her face and bits of cotton wool in her mouth. It couldn’t have been comfortable. 

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” She chanted, clapping her hands and jumping like a five year old that had found it’s favourite word as the two of them stood in front of dentist who was obviously enjoying her behaviour a  little too much.  _Maybe he’s a sadist_. Stiles shrugged off that thought turning back to Lottie. She was adorable if a bit out of it. Or a lot out of it. 

“That is my name…” He laughed at her as she spun around a little on the spot before stopping completely and leaning towards him, in a manner he’d go so far to say was an attempt at sultry…not a successful one though…

“Have I told you how unbelievably ridiculously attractive you are, you’re incredibly wooable…” She giggled at him and he turned to the dentist who was watching them, a middle aged dark skinned man who’d lost all his hair. 

“How much did you give her?” She was dazedly wandering around on the spot, randomly pointing at things and making loud noises. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not that she’d seemingly turned into a child…Charlotte was going to be a handful that much he knew. 

“It should wear off in an hour or so, don’t worry” The dentist dismissed his worries and Stiles turned back to his girlfriend who was poking a wall. He raised his brows and let out a deep sigh, now how difficult was she going to be?

“C’mon…lets get you out of here…” He motioned towards the door getting ready to walk towards it and out to the jeep when he heard the most childlike voice he’d ever been exposed to leave Lottie’s lips. 

“UP! UP!” He turned around to see her arms outstretched, hands grasping open and closed at the air signaling that he should carry her. The only thought that ran through his head was-

“Should have brought Scott…” He braced himself for what would probably the only reason he was grateful for having done Lacrosse for many years.

“Alright, lets try this…” He rubbed his hands together before picking her up, her legs wrapped maybe a little too tightly around his hips and her arms were practically suffocating him as he strangled out a ooph…  

“Yay!” 

“Alright…to the…bat mobile” He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to deal with her for the next few hours, but at least he could tape it and say that it was a fun ride…even if carrying her wasn’t as easy for him as it was for Scott or Isaac…what he’d give to be a little stronger. 

By the time he’d gotten her to his house she’d tried to eat a pen, sat drawing lines across his arms and tried to straddle him while he was driving…he couldn’t fault her for enthusiasm, but it wasn’t particularly the time. 

He’d left her alone for a maximum of five minutes to get her some orange juice only to come back to her trying to climb the wall…literally…she was hanging from the curtains and he was waiting for them to break. But the next words out of her mouth for an inexplicable reason had him rolling on the floor in fits of laughter with tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m King Kong! Grrr!!!!!!!” He’d never laughed so much in his laugh and it was exacerbated by the fact she fell right off the curtains and onto the floor with a loud thud. He should have been more concerned, but she shot straight back up and jumped on him…yeah he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this…


	15. The One With The Homophobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 'Imagine Lottie and the pack protecting Lydia and Dori from some stupid omophobic guy owo'
> 
> Type: Prompt
> 
> Warning: A homophobic guy
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“Lesbos!” The call was loud. Brutal. It had me turning from where I was walking in front of our group of friends to look at which loudmouth had shouted the obscenity and at who. 

A typical Jock figure stood off to the side of our group, all of whom had stopped walking, his eyes were pinned firmly on Dori and Lydia, narrowed into beady little slits that said more than words could. There was a lot of menace in those eyes, to say it pissed me off was an understatement. 

“What did you just say to them?” I advanced on the boy with stronger strides than I had ever had in my life, he was a good foot taller than me and built like a brick wall…but it didn’t matter. He’d just hollered at two people I cared about as if they were animals. I probably looked and sounded as angry as I was feeling, all tensed muscles, and the urge to lunge at the boy despite my smaller size. 

“I said ‘Lesbos’ cause they are aren’t they?” He sneered down at me and my heckles raised to the point that I wondered if I might look like a cat with it’s back arched. I could hear the others walking nearer to us, some steps more hesitant than others. All we had wanted was to go out as a group and relax away from the supernatural bullshit that had been going on…everything was too good to be true I guess…

“Fuck off. You don’t get to call them anything but their names, asshole.” I felt like I was being laughed at by the boy. There was just something about the way he stood and looked at me that said he wasn’t taking me seriously. That everything I was saying was laughable in his eyes and it made me angrier. 

“Yeah? Well they don’t have the right to go around flaunting themselves like that, it’s a sin isn’t it?” It was some extremist religious bullshit that a true Christian would tell you was a bunch of crap. It was the sort of crap you heard and thought ‘wow, do you know how stupid you sound?’ 

“Hey, back off, alright? There’s nothing wrong with them being together and i’d like it if you got out of my girlfriend’s face.” I felt Stiles wrap an arm around my waist and pull be back further from the Jock whose face I’d been right up in. There had been scant amounts of space between us and i’d only just noticed. The grip on my waist was tight and I could feel how tense Stiles was, he was expecting someone to throw a punch most likely. 

“Why should I, huh?” He took another step forward and I could practically hear the growls from certain members from our group. This guy really didn’t know when to stop and I wasn’t sure if I was just angry or scared as well…I wasn’t stupid I wouldn’t get in a fight with someone who could lift me up and throw me like a rag doll…but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t start one.

“Cause I’ll make you and so will he.” Scott stepped forward in front of Stiles and I, matching they guy in posture, but still being smaller…until Isaac stepped in behind him leering over they guy in what i’m sure was an intimidating manner if you didn’t know the softy of a boy. Both of them looked about ready to kick the crap out of the guy, until he stuttered out a rather painful apology and started stumbling backwards even falling over at one point. 

“Are you two okay?” I turned out of the arm around me and looked at the two who’d been insulted in the first place. They had been stood a few feet behind us out of the way of the argument that had been brewing. I was glad enough for that. 

“Yeah, we’re fine…thanks…” Lydia offered me a slight half smile, her hand grasping Dori’s as it had been as we were walking before this had all started. She looked genuinely thankful, not that i’d ever doubt it, but it was nice to know she wasn’t going to yell at me for doing something she probably could have done on her own. God knows Lydia’s got fire in her. 

“Hey, no one messes with our girls” I winked at her reassuringly, she shook her head at me, while Dori began to open her mouth.

“Says the other girl!” 

I felt a arm slide back across my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder. “Nah, she’s not ‘our’ girl, she’s just mine” A sloppy kiss was placed against my cheek from a certain Sheriff’s son and I wriggled out of his grip, giggling at the ticklish sensation on my skin. 

“I think i’m going to be sick, go get a room!” Dori called, rolling her eyes and pulling Lydia after her as we all set off back down the street. Not even a homophobic asshole could apparently keep us down for long I realised as I swung my hand in Stiles’. Yeah, we were all good.


	16. The One With The Underwear Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suggested by anon: “Oh my god, why are you still home, you should have been gone so I could dance around in my underwear to music and look ridiculous, yet you’re still stood here and WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?” Dear Rabbit AU
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe/Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

Okay. Music? Check. Stupid spider man underwear? Check. Stiles out of the house and on his way to work? Check. Operation underwear dancing is a go. You may actually be wondering what i’m talking about…well I had the sudden urge to dance around ridiculously in my underwear, unfortunately I couldn’t do that while Stiles was there…it would be uncomfortable and I would probably cry from embarrassment. Which is why he was luckily gone and I could do as I pleased for the next few hours…okay hour because I had to get to work myself, but that is beside the point. 

I wasn’t much of a dancer and from looking at me as I danced to Bohemian Rhapsody you would definitely be able to tell. It was less dancing and more arms and legs being thrown about and getting hair thrown in your face. Hence why I danced in private and not public. But there was something undeniably relieving about letting go and throwing your head back….until you look up, however, and find your boyfriend stood in the doorway in his uniform staring at you like you’d just killed a puppy. 

“Oh my god! Stiles! What are you doing here! You’re supposed to be gone! Stop staring at me!! Stiles!” I felt like I might die. I had been with him for years…and yes he’d seen me in weirder situation, but this was something oddly private…and I didn’t want him to think I was even odder than I already was…it was stupid. Some little insecurity from when we were teenagers, which we certainly weren’t anymore. God, how long had it been since i’d been a new kid and stumbling about in a new country? 

“I’m trying to figure out how i’ve never seen you dance around in your underwear…it’s been years, Lottie…” He looked horrified at the thought that he’d not seen this before…but I was mostly glad that he hadn’t. Especially when I was younger, 17 year old me would have cried if Stiles caught her dancing around her bedroom…and then she would have thrown something at him and then apologised. 

“I am a ninja! Now please stop staring!” I probably looked quite tense my shoulders hunched, bright red in the face, and playing with the hem of Stiles’ shirt that i’d thrown on before moving about that morning. Stiles, however, looked uncomfortably relaxed. Even in his uniform which sometimes seemed far too formal for Stiles to ever wear. 

“Dude…i’ve see you naked, I doubt me staring at you in your underwear will make a difference” 

“Stiles….” I sighed, getting ready to grab a sheet from the bed or a robe or something. It wasn’t that I minded Stiles seeing my body half undressed…as he had said he’d seen me in less, it was just the whole dancing thing that had put me off..

“Fine..fine, I love you and i’m going to work, okay? Have fun with your ‘dancing’” He smirked and I went to throw a pillow after him, it hitting him in the back of the head as he retreated laughing. I loved him, but he was and always will be an ass.


	17. The One With The Knight And The Faerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suggested by anon: I was thinking about a dear rabbit au, something fantasy and I though about a hero, followed by a fairy, who helped with magic and stuff… And Idk why but in my mind came the imagine of Stiles as the fairy and Charlotte as the hero xD
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“I don’t have to follow you around and help, you know” I glanced over my shoulder at my companion. I call him that, but he’s more of a follower/magical aid. But Stiles was my buddy of sorts and despite being an abnormally large faerie with a talent for sarcasm I did  enjoy having him with me on adventures and I was well aware that he didn’t need to follow me around. He could go somewhere, build a house, have a family or something I don’t know. But he chose to follow my sword wielding arse around, so I guess I should thank him. 

“I know…but then again, you’re a human sized faerie and none of your buddies really appreciate you squashing them…so?” It was the reason he wasn’t with the other faeries in their colonies….he was human size rather than a few centimeters tall…nobody is quite sure how that happened, but it did. In fact he was a faerie who was taller than me, a human, so I guess that’s not something you get to say every day. 

“Seriously, why can’t I be the hero in this story?” It was a favourite topic of his to whine about and I watched him frown and kick a rock, his wings fluttering behind him. 

“Because I’m the one with the kickass sword…also the world really needs more female protagonists who kick butt don’t you think?”  I pulled out said sword, it wasn’t actually that good a sword…but it’s what I had and it did the job of helping get kittens from trees and things. 

“You know the only reason I’m following you is because we’re friends right? I mean I could totally be a hero” ‘Friends’ I liked to use that term lightly…I don’t quite think you regularly kiss your friends, but then if he wanted to be in denial,  he was welcome to. He was just a faerie after all. They weren’t very good at admitting much. 

“Yes Stiles…you could be a hero, except you sacrifice your own personal glory to follow me around and do magic for me…” I muttered back to him sarcastically, shaking my head. I wasn’t completely serious, Stiles could be a hero if he wanted to. He just worked better as a team rather than a lone wolf…and he was useless with a sword. 

“Shut up, I try okay? I blew a door down for you the other day! I also set fire to a goblin!”

“And I thanked you for that!” Quite profusely might I add, there was bowing and groveling and food buying all around. But Stiles was want to forget that I didn’t ignore how useful and good to me he was, mainly because he got more food out of guilting me…


	18. The One With The Class Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suggested by anon: Dear rabbit au where Lydia is a rich girl and Dori one of her servant, secretly in love with her
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

Dori was pretty sure that she had picked both the worst and the best job in the entire world. Worst because waiting hand and foot on a girl 30 times out of her league was incredibly painful for her heart, but best because she got to stare at that girl 30 times out of her league every day for hours…and hours. Which was admittedly somewhat creepy, but Lydia Martin was the most gorgeous creature Dori had ever seen and she was pretty sure that Lydia was a goddess of some sort. 

Dori was never going to get anywhere near that rich girl though and she knew that. Lydia Martin was made for more than just dating her servants, but at the very least she could admire the view while it lasted. 

Even if that view came with scrubbing floors, hovering rooms, and dusting furniture. But that was a minor complication when she saw strands of perfect red hair and flashes of pale porcelain skin that glistened like moonlight. She was so in love with a girl who only talked to her when she wanted something done. Lottie would be shaking her head at her if she could see her now…but she’d also probably help her get closer to the rich girl who employed her and housed her. 

“Theodora, come here” Dori was brought out of her musings, by the elegant call from the parlor room and she made her way to the door way.

“Yes, Miss Lydia?” She wrung her hands in the skirt of her dress. If Lottie could see her now she’d asked her why she was being so quiet…and the answer would be she makes me nervous…

“Just Lydia, please…would you like to to sit with me?” The red head gestured to the two cups of tea that sat on the coffee table before her. 

“Oh…of course, Mi-Lydia, it would be my pleasure” Dori stumbled over her words, and sat carefully down in the seat before her employer and Lady of the house…maybe, just maybe, she was closer to getting what she wanted then she thought.


	19. The One With No Personal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roommate AU: Either you don’t know the concept of personal space or you completely ignore it, but you can’t just crawl into my bed at night and cuddle
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“What are you doing?!” I jumped back, flailing my arms about at the loud yell, promptly falling off of Stiles’ bed and onto the floor. Brown strands of hair everywhere and glasses wonkily sat on my face…ow…Does he have to yell? Roommates are such a pain in the ass. 

“I wanna cuddle…” I looked up at him, pouting and probably sounding like a five year old. It was a nightly routine. I don’t know why he even bothered questioning it anymore. I mean it’s not Iike I was doing anything bad! All I wanted was to curl up and cuddle with him…it’s not my fault that he was warm and I didn’t like sleeping in my bed alone. 

“You can’t just crawl into my bed in the middle of the night to cuddle!” Stiles was sat up in bed now, and I forced myself to my feet. I honestly didn’t see the problem with cuddling? But apparently my roommate didn’t agree. 

“Why not!?” I bounced on the balls of my feet, huffing. I was tired, I just wanted to cuddle and go to sleep. I’m pretty sure it was in our roommate agreement that I got free reign to cuddle him whenever I wanted, I made that agreement specifically to suit my needs. Just because he didn’t read it properly before signing it didn’t mean it was my problem. Maybe he should read the small print! 

“Because!” I nearly cried out in victory at the fact he didn’t seem to have an actually answer and I knew we were coming to the end of the nightly ritual and that that space in that bed would soon be mine.

“C’mon, Stiles…please…” I begged, tugging at his hand. He was so close to giving in I could feel it. I could also see it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, before looking at me again with a look I knew all too well.

“…Oh my god…fine!” He sighed and leant back against his bed as I crawled in hastily and curled up against his side, covered almost completely by the covers. 

“You owe me for this…” An armed wrapped around my waist and the warmth was incredibly soothing. There was a comfort about being in the same bed as another person. 

“Shhh…go to sleep” I muttered sleepily against his shirt and let myself drift off. He might say he hated this, but I was pretty sure he didn’t. After all Stiles knew full well he could shove me off the bed and tell me bugger off and I would.


	20. The One Where Lottie Loses Her Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dear Rabbit AU in which Lottie experiences some memory loss and doesn’t know about Stiles being her boyfriend and he tells her and she wants so badly to remember how much time she spent with this adorable boy, but she just can’t. She just wants to remember because she can see how much it’s breaking Stiles up inside…
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

I had been sat in that hospital bed, sat in that hospital gown for days. Even longer than I could remember. I didn’t even remember what happened to put me there and I’d forgotten so much…so many people…I’d forgotten the past 3 months of my life and I hated it. The only person who never left, who was always here was Stiles…and while it was supposed to be comforting it hurt me…because i’d forgotten 3 months of us being together…3 months of a relationship I didn’t even know existed and I could see him breaking. I saw him crying and I saw him hurting and it was all because of me. 

“I wish I could remember, it’s breaking me apart…It hurts not to remember, but it hurts to try…and I just want to remember, Stiles…I want so badly to remember our first kiss or how you asked me out…but I can’t…I can’t…i’m sorry…i’m so so sorry…” I couldn’t help but cry. It’s all I had done lately. Cry. Cry because I couldn’t remember, because everything was disorientating, because I was hurting people and I couldn’t stop it. 

“It’s okay…” Stiles was sat on the bed next to me. He looked tired, he looked worn. He pulled me into his chest and I couldn’t stop the anger that I felt. Anger at myself. 

“No it’s not!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay, Lottie…it’s okay…” I was fighting against him, hands pushing against his shoulders as he tried to hold me, a hand at the back of my head and the other around my waist. it wasn’t okay…how could I forget that? How could I forget him…it was like i’d lost a vital piece of me and I was so desperate to claw it back. 

“I…it’s not okay…it’s not…I can’t…I…” I choked out, feeling like the world was tumbling down and I grasped onto him rather than pushing him away. I needed him and I had no memories, but I know I loved him. I could feel it…I knew him and I cared…and I needed him like I needed air. 

“It’s okay…shh…shh” His voice was heavily laced with tears and I knew in that moment i’d do anything to remember. I needed to remember. I wanted to remember. I would make this okay…even if it wasn’t right now. 


	21. The One Where They're Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU: I’m a teacher and so are you but my students are hardcore shipping us
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“You know I keep finding Miss Keen + Mr Stilinski written in hearts on all the desks in my room?” It was lunch time and I was perched on top of a desk in the Staff Room munching down on a sandwich as I talked to my co-worked Stiles or Mr Stilinski if you were one of the kids. I taught History and he taught English literature (Mainly Beowulf for some strange reason), despite the differences in subject area our students seemed intent on match making us together. It was an odd situation to be in, but I couldn’t fault them for their choice in men. 

“Yeah? Same…we really need to talk to the kids…” He sighed, but I kind of disagreed. It was sort of funny to watch the kids get slightly obsessive over their teachers getting together. I’m sure if I looked there would be a tumblr blog dedicated to it…which would be both terrifying and amazing all at the same time like riding a bear into battle. 

“Aww, but it’s kind of adorable…admit it, you enjoy being shipped with me…” I smiled down at him or was it up…while I was perched on a desk, Stilinski was still taller than me from where he leant against a cabinet. It was really annoying actually, I kept having to ask him to get some of the text books off a shelf…i’m pretty sure my students were putting them there on purpose. 

“It has it’s perks, yeah, but they get easily distracted every time they see us talk…” He was resisting the urge to smile I could see it, but he made a very good point. They spent more time focused on our relationship or lack thereof then they did on their studies and it was becoming increasingly worrying. 

“That’s true I was talking about the Russian Revolution the other day when you walked in immediately no work is getting done…” I wasn’t sure if they were waiting for one of us to sweep the other of their feet or if they were just genuinely curious, but it was becoming a bit of an obsession for them.

“Maybe…if we just made it happen they’d calm down?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, it was a nervous habit of his I had found and he seemed to get increasingly nervous as he broached the topic. 

“What? Like if we actually started dating?” I was probably blushing quite heavily, of course i’d thought about dating him. How could I not when my students were pushing it in my face at every available opportunity! For God sake one of them had left a folder of pictures of him on my computer the other day…many of which were of him swimming in the school pool…mmm…it was definitely something I had thought about. 

“I mean…only if you want…” He coughed getting ready to leave, probably assuming the worst as Stiles was wont to do and had been since i’d met him a good year a go.

“Dinner after school finishes? I have no marking to do today…” My call stopped him as he reached for the door handle back into the corridor and he turned to look at me, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights.

“Okay…sure…yeah, i’ll swing by your class room at the end of the day” I couldn’t help,  but find his eagerness endearing…obviously I wasn’t the only one who had been thinking about this. 

“Stiles, your classroom is literally across from mine…”

“Right…well i’m going to go…and teach my class like I get paid to do..” I watched him scurry out of the room and i’m sure there was a victory dance on the other side of that door. My only thought was that the students were probably going to throw a parade.


	22. The One With The Off-Topic Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I take my grades very seriously and you’re the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I’ll fight you AU 
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

I swear if that Stilinski kid says one more word I am going to kill him, height and strength be damned. I was going to kill him. Yes he was mildly attractive, but distracted our history professor with random questions on irrelevant topics was grating on my nerves. I just wanted to learn and get good grades, but at this rate I was going to fail and it was all because of that flannel wearing, mole covered, tall asshole. Attractive or not. 

“But wh-” 

“Oh my god! Shut up! I swear to God I might be 5ft 2, but I will fight you if you don’t shut up! Some of us actually want to learn!” I had stood up and moved round to Stiles desk, yelling louder than any of my peers had probably ever heard me speak. But Jesus was this guy infuriating. He was Sith to my Jedi, the Belloq to my Indiana Jones…

“Really? You’re going to fight me?” He stood up, leaning forward. An infuriating little smirk on his face as if he found the idea of me fighting him to be the funniest thing in the whole entire world. Attractive or not I was going to kill him, if he didn’t shut up. 

“Bite me, brother!” I retorted, leaning heavily against my hip, arms crossed angrily. He was just so….so annoying. I just want to bloody learn. 

“It would be my pleasure!” I reared back at the dirty comment, fully intending to hand his arse to him, when our professor stepped in to the little fight and started motioning us back to our seats. 

“Alright, calm down…you two sit back down please…I  _do not get paid enough for this…_ ” Sitting down I glared across at Stiles as he winked at me like he’d found the funniest thing to do with his time. I was going to go plan how to dispose of his body as soon as class was over. That boy was maddening. 


	23. The One With The Dirty Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “I’m zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup” AU
> 
> Type: Prompt/Drabble/Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

I was proud and engrossed in my work, I mean this painting it was the best thing i’d done all semester and I was pretty damn keen to finish it soon. It wasn’t that there was a deadline approaching or anything, I was just so eager to see it finished. Darth Vader had never looked so good…although painting with all that black was honestly very, very painful when it came to shadows and lighting spots. It was also incredibly thirsty work which is why I always kept a cup of orange juice besides me, luckily the teacher was willing to house my orange juice in her fridge…although I’m pretty sure she drinks it as well because there’s no way it goes that fast…

I went to reach for the cup with my free hand, still trying to paint the little details, such as the folds of his cloak and the glow from his light saber. It was as I was bringing the cup up to my mouth that a large hand enclosed over mine stopping me completely.

“I, uh, don’t think that’s for drinking…” Not for drinking? Of course it was, it was orang- I finally looked at the cup in my hand-our hands-it was most definitely not my orange juice, but instead my water cup i’d been using to wash my paint brushes in and I was at that moment very thankful for mysterious hands that appear out of nowhere and watch my back…

“…Thank you…bloody hell, I was so engrossed I didn’t-” not knowing what you’re doing and nearly drinking your dirty water was bad…but you know what would make it worse? If the person that hand belonged to happened to be pretty cute, wearing flannel shirts, and being the guy you’d been staring at from afar in the library for the past month…and incidentally that’s exactly who I saw when I looked up.

“Hey, it’s okay…i’ve got your, uh, back…or mouth…depending on your situation…” Oh no…he’s awkward and cute…I found myself unable to stop myself running over my next words and really I should think before I speak, but whose going to stop me? No one. It’s not like I had a little angel on my shoulder reminding me to think every five minutes. 

“Oh you can certainly have my mouth…”  _Shit…did I really just say that? Please tell me I didn’t say that…_

“What?”  _Oh I definitely said that…_ I was just incredibly grateful that he didn’t seem to hear me…or maybe he thought he heard wrong. Either way I got a chance to back peddle and not make any comments about his lips on my lips or my lips elsewhere…I really need to go out more…live among other humans and learn the ways of not being socially repressed. 

“I mean thank you! It’s um, very kind of you to stop me…” I coughed out, realising our hands where still connected and clumsy putting the cup down before reaching for my orange juice and gulping it down like a dying man…

“So…that’s a pretty cool painting…” And that was the moment I realised that despite being awkward I finally had an excuse to talk to that cute guy i’d been stalking in the library for a month. Dori would be proud of me…or at least trying to tell me all the ridiculous ways to woo him…not that she’d use the term woo, but still! 


	24. The One With The Shitty Figure Drawing Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “Our Figure Drawing teacher is an asshole, you stuck up for me when he started railing on my portraits” AU
> 
> Type: Alternate Universe
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“What even is this? The proportions are all off, your shading is atrocious an-” As per usual I was being wailed into by my figure drawing teacher. Sometimes I wondered why I even went to Art School. It’s not as if I enjoyed it, half the time I was being yelled at and the other half I was being dictated to. But I loved art. Usually i’d just have to stand there and take the punishment, and nonconstructive criticism…except a voice intercepted Mr. Gaider’s horrific rant. 

“Hey! Leave it will ya? You don’t think you’re going a bit overboard there? There’s nothing wrong with her portraits.” It was the new kid…he’d recently moved into our class, i’m not sure why and I didn’t really know him at all. I didn’t even know his name. But there he was rising to his feet and confronting what had to be the devil reincarnated as a teacher. 

“Excuse me?” Those beady black eyes were no longer on me and instead flashed to the new boy, whole just rose his eyebrows back defiantly. I never thought i’d describe eyebrows as defiant…but his definitely were. 

“I said there’s nothing wrong with her portraits. Just because you have a stick up your ass doesn’t mean they’re bad. They’re freakin’ awesome.” I never was good at taking a compliment and despite the tension in the room and the hurt that was writhing in my chest I still found my cheeks flushing at the praise. It was always nice to hear…especially when you put so much of yourself into your work. 

“How dare-” He was cut off for what seemed like the thousandth time, but wasn’t really. Mr. Gaider was sort of like Darth Vader nobody really ever defied him and now that someone had he’d probably try and strangle him with his will power. 

“Because you’re an asshole who likes to abuse his students.” There was definitely something admirable in the strength the new kid possessed, but he was also a tiny bit stupid for putting himself on Gaider’s hit list. But I was thankful nonetheless and it was somewhat pleasing to see how red in the face our teacher got when he was angry. 

“Out. Both of you.” I sighed before grabbing my things and leaving the room. I wasn’t angry that we got kicked out of class I was just annoyed that Gaider was such a Son of a gun…Out of all the teachers in the school we got the worst. 

“Thank you…” As the door closed behind us I turned the new guy, my hand gripping the strap of my bag tightly. He was a fair bit taller than  me probably broaching on 6ft and had an apologetic smile wrapped around his lips. 

“Stiles, i’m sorry I got you kicked out of class…” When he talked I noticed the moles that littered his face moved. They were funny…like a constellation almost and when he was nervous he rubbed the back of his neck. The previous guy had apparently disappeared and this new Stiles was seemingly bashful and unsure of himself. It was somewhat adorable. 

“Charlotte…and…it’s okay…i’m kind of glad someone stood up for me…” I still had a pile of portraits gripped in my other hand and there was still the residual buzz of anger at my teacher, but I was just glad someone had stuck up for me for once…I really didn’t like confrontation even more so when it was directed at me, I never knew what to do. 

“You wanna go and um, maybe grab a drink?” His wet his bottom lip nervously with his tongue and I found myself wanting to be social for once. Wanting to ignore any anxiety I usual got…maybe it was the fact he defended me, but I got a really good vibe about Stiles and i’d probably be a food to refuse. 

“Sure”


	25. The One Where Lottie Procrastinates Like A Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU: I’m a horrible procrastinator on everything but I’ve got you on speaker phone and you’re yelling at me and motivating me to finish my project and somehow I finally finished at 3 am. Now we are so sleep deprived that we are starting to say things we wouldn’t say if we weren’t totally out of it…
> 
> Type: Drabble/Prompt
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“You’ve got this…all you’ve gotta do is write the final few pages on Hitler’s economic policies in the 30s and then you’re done!” Stiles voice called out enthusiastically from my phone which was on speaker sat atop a pile of papers and pens. There was highlighter everywhere, post-it notes, and a jumble of lined paper. My history project was due in tomorrow morning and I had been putting it off and putting it off for weeks. I was such a horrible procrastinator. Every little thing distracted me whether it was Dori and Lydia making those Godawful noises from next door or the way the light shined through my bedroom window…

“Stiiiiiiles…not helping…i’m just so bored!!!” I fell back against my covers, maybe I should have been sat at my desk, but then my computer would distract me…Goddamn it…why was Stiles always so cheery? This wasn’t a game of monopoly or halo, this was serious business.

“Look you do this and I will not only turn up at your house with ice-cream tomorrow morning, but I will be your slave for the week…come on…you can do this..” I perked up at that…mmm, a slave for a whole week? To do my bidding? Maybe I could get him into a slave Leia costume as well. That would be a literal dream come true…pretty sure I dreamt that a few nights ago… _oops…_

“You promise? A whole week? Anything I want to do?” I rose my body onto my elbows and looked at the phone, I could almost picture the smug look on his face when he realises that he’s found a way to motivate me. A yawn escaped me,  _God, what’s the time? 1 am? Jesus…_ I really needed to get this done. 

“Anything. I promise. Come on, Buster! You can do this!” I wonder how much adderall he’d had to keep him so energetic at this time of morning…a ridiculous amount most certainly or maybe he’d drunk all those energy drinks he’d bought the other day. Not that he really needed the additional  energy, I was genuinely scared when I saw him carrying plastic bags full of them. I was pretty sure it’d end in a car wreck or in this case a Stiles crash and then him being late to school the next day when he wakes up at like 10:30 am. 

“Yeah! I can totally do this!” And I genuinely felt motivated, of course that didn’t seem to last very long. A total of 10 minutes of full on writing happened until I began to grow lax and Stiles began motivating me and promising my things over the phone. Even going as far as threatening to turn up and wake up my entire house at one point…

As the morning wore on we both sounded more and more tired. I felt like I was about to keel over…and by god I swear I just saw a dog in the corner of my room…turns out it was just a pile of dirty clothing that I hadn’t gotten around to cleaning yet…Finally at 3 am somehow, after Stiles repeatedly promising my things and yelling at my I finally managed to finish my ruddy paper!

“Oh thank God…I thought it would never end!” His voice was heavy from the other end of the line as I tossed book after book, and paper after paper off of my bed. My bed looked so warm and tempting right now…

“You weren’t the one bloody writing it” I feel back against my bed overs, pulling the phone up besides me onto the bedside table. It was so tempting to fall asleep, my eyes stung and I couldn’t stop yawning!

“Hey…Lottie…” I found myself turning towards his voice, he sounded as tired as I felt. Like he couldn’t quite get his words out-the way little kids are when they’ve been up for too long.

“Mmmm?” I mumbled lowly, not quite having the energy to actually speak. Oh my bed was so so warm and soft… _shh Stiles…let me sleep…_

“You’re the best…you….you always smell like…like happy…and like you’re just so freakin’ awesome” I wasn’t quite sure what happy smelled like, except that I smelled like happy…I wasnt quite with it either, but I was aware enough to feel flattered. I always felt flattered by Stiles though, he was too nice to me..

“Mmm? You’re pretty…awesome…yourself, Batman…” I murmured into my pillow, I was torn between sleeping and talking.

“Ngnnh….Love you, Lottie” He made some indistinguishable noise of sleepiness, I could hear him flop down onto his bed, and his sheets rustling about. 

“Love you, too, like marshmallow people on clouds” I don’t know what I was saying, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t remember it either in the morning. I was at that state of sleep deprivation where nothing seems quite real enough and everything looks like something else. 

I knew one thing though; I did love Stiles. He was one of my best friends. The absolute best and kindest person I knew. A complete idiot as well, but a lovable idiot nonetheless. 

“Like Poison Ivy and plants and shit” He muttered incoherently.

“Like Scott and Allison”

“Eww, no we’re…we’re not tha’ disgusting” He sounded utterly disgusted with my suggestion. Of course how could I be so silly, we weren’t those two fawning birdies…or should I say puppies? 

“Nggnh, you’re right…’m so tired” I agreed with him, snuggling further into my covers. God, sleep would be so good right now!

“Then go to sleep…”

“Ugh! But I don’t wanna! I wanna talk to you” and I did.

“Mmm, me too…”

We kept talking, mumbling incoherent things for god knows how long until we both drifted off…I’m not quite sure at what time.


	26. The One With The Dog Pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: imagine your otp spooning and person a is about to fall asleep when person b quietly whispers a pun into their ear
> 
> Type: Prompt/Drabble
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

Sleeping in the same bed as Stiles had become somewhat of a natural event. I don’t know when it started, it could have been back when we encountered the Alpha at the school or it could have been when I was really, really ill and he decided that he wasn’t needed in class. I wasn’t really sure. But either way it had become a routine of ours whenever the other didn’t want to be alone.

I guess you could say we didn’t have a set way of sleeping, we were both very figity people; one minute i’d be lying on my back, the next Stiles would be curled around me or I’d be half way off the bed feet at the pillow end. It was hectic to say the least.

I could, however, say with certainty that cuddling up to him was one of the most enjoyable things in my life; He was always warm, always soft, and always comfortable. Whether it was just having him curled around me or having his fingers stroking the skin of my arms, it was always relaxing.

So it wasn’t uncommon to find myself at the Stilinski house in the middle of the night wrapped up snugly under the covers of Stiles’ bed. His arms were tightly wound around my waist and his breath was light against my ear.I was honestly grateful for the large output of heat the boy had because it was exceedingly  
cold outside. I had finally begun to experience American winters and Jesus Christ I though England was cold.

I was about ready to finally drift off and count some sheep when a whisper reached my ear from bowed lips "Do you think Scott’s barking mad…“ It was said so quietly that had it not been dead silent I wouldn't have heard it.

The pun was terrible, the randomness was excruciating and the grin in his voice was delightful. I burst with a laughter so loud that I was worried i’d woken the Sheriff. Dear God, Stiles. The cackle slowly subsiding into light giggles, arms pulled me tighter against him, and I found myself drifting off again. Except this time no werewolf puns were whispered in my ears, no jokes were shared, and I actually managed to fall into a deep slumber. 


	27. The One With The Group Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: "Picture time!" with Lottie, Dori, Allison, and Lydia. 
> 
> Type: Prompt/Reader Insert
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com or my art tumblr which is artisticwarnug.tumblr.com *insert finger guns*

“Picture time!” 

“Seriously, Lottie?” You groan halfheartedly at the curly haired girl who pulls you into her side, phone out in front of her as you all crowd around. 

“It’s our last prom before we graduate. I want to remember the fact we survived long enough for this when i’m 50! Also we look pretty great!” She wasn’t wrong that you all looked pretty great and that you’d all made an effort despite knowing that this prom could be pretty lame. 

“Don’t be such a grump, Y/N!” 

“Oh shut up, Lydia!” You smile at her to lessen the blow, letting her know you don’t really mean it harshly. These girls were some of your closest friends after all.

“Hey! Lets just take the picture!” Dori and Allison both roll their eyes at each other, the rest of you arguing over something as simple as taking a group photo at prom. 

“Good, now say cheese!” You smile despite yourself at your friends, at their big smiles, their carefully styled hair, their chosen outfits. You smile at the fact that maybe in 40 years you’ll all still be friends and you’ll look back and remember the absolutely ridiculous shit you went through in high school. You smile because despite it all, life is pretty good.


End file.
